


Where You Go, I Will Go

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your people will be my people, and your G-d my G-d.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Go, I Will Go

"Her name is Sera," Argilla explains, pausing to watch the girl sit in the window and sing. Jinana's face goes soft and…young looking as she listens to Sera's prayer. It's hard to look at her like that, but good. Argilla tightens her fingers around Jinana's hand. "She keeps us safe. Even if you don't eat, she'll protect you. You'll be safe with us."

Heat growls at them both a little from where he'd been standing, leaning against the wall down the corridor from Sera's room for no reason he cared to explain. "You'd better eat though. You'll get weak. 'S bad enough we can't get her to eat—you better not make it worse."

"Aw, giv'em a break, mon—dey just got 'ere!" Cielo called, popping up behind him from around the corner. "Geez, Heat. Anyway, look who wanted to come say hello to our new comrade? Mister Kittycat! 'Lo, Jinana!" He holds up one of the cat's paws and waves it at the green-haired woman.

"Heat—can you go to the command room? Serph needs you."  Gale sets a folder of intelligence data on Cielo's head, distracting their resident Rastafarian enough to let the cat escape. "And _you_ I need for debrefing about the base while we were gone. You took reports from the other tribemembers for me?" Cielo cringes and ducks away from a second set of reports.

"Uh. Ja. Course I did. I was just… right." He flashes a smile over his shoulder, surprisingly sweet, at the two of them. "I'll see ya later, ja? 'S good you're here." Argilla nods at him, strangely reluctant to turn and see whether the other woman is as well.

"I could show you where your sleeping quarters will be, now, if you like," she offers neutrally, hesitating. "They're near mine anyway."

The fingers of Jinana's free hand are still cold and wet from the rain outside, but they warm as she draws the slowly across Argilla's cheek. "It's a good tribe, the Embryon. It will be an honor to fight with you." And there aren't words then for the feeling that gives her.


End file.
